


Jake English and the adventures of alcohol

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Jake, Drunk love confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds alcohol and photos. He calls Dirk, they talk about him and his eyes. Love ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake English and the adventures of alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My first work ever posted on any site, my be terrible, it is pretty short as well, may be even worse. But either way, enjoy! If you enjoy it, please tell me :B.

Golly Trumpet: Hllo drk

Tremendous Trombone: Hey dude. Why are you typing weird?

Golly Trumpet: Wll, I was advntring and I fond a room. It had a lt of bttles, I fnd a phtoalbm and decdes to drnk said lqud. 

Tremendous Trombone: So your drunk? Didn’t ever think I’d see the day

Golly Trumpet: Well, I guss so. Iv nvr had alcool bfor

Tremendous Trombone: Wow, dude, how much did you drink?

Golly Trumpet: Uh, qiute a lot. I mxed a few thigs. It was nce 

Tremendous Trombone: You should probably stop messaging me. Drunk texting is not a fun thing to wake up to.

Tremendous Trombone: Believe me

Golly Trumpet: Bt Dirk! Im sd the phtos wre me ad grndma. Yu alwys find a wy to mke me happi ven when yu dnt try to

Tremendous Trombone: Fine, but just In case. The rest of this conversation is blocked from you future self

Golly Trumpet: Thnks! So wht you dong?

Golly Trumpet: Hehe dong

Tremendous Trombone: Omg, really. But from what I see it would be around 3 in the morning for you. But right now, I’m working on sawtooth

Golly Trumpet: We shld call! I wna see rbts!

Tremendous Trombone: Uh, sure

 

\--Tremendous Trombone calls Golly Trumpet--

Your welcomed by Neyteri’s face. “I’ll keep my camera off. Im a blooooody messssssss” Jake slurs. You hear him sniffle and you then turn on your camera. “Hey dude. So currently I’m working on his arm, he broke the hydraulics strifing with me” You explain.

“You must have quite the swing on you then” Jake hics. Afterwards he giggles. “What’s so funny?” You ask, smiling because you don’t call often and you love his laugh. “Nothing! Just, usually I’m oblivious, but now I understand all the silly innuendoes you’ve sent me. And their hilarious!” He giggles again.

“Good to know drunk Jake has a dirty mind. So what else did you find in your house other than the world’s supply of booze?” You ask. “Well, a few photo albums. Some had your brother, also did you know they were best friends. The funny thing is, I kind of remember him visiting. Ha! I found one with you in it!” He laughs.

“What? No I didn’t know. When he gets home I’ll talk to him” You say. Jake’s camera is suddenly on, “Wanna see the picture?” He smiled. He was right, he was a mess, hair messier than usual, shirtless (not a bad view), and looking tired as hell. “Sure” You say, trying to keep voice straight.

But right now he looked gorgeous, you had never seen him in anything but that shirt and jacket. Never below the waist, or much above the waist. But now you see he’s fully toned and very muscular. He’s tan all through. But back on topic.

He raises the picture to show, a adult with blonde hair and ben stiller shades. Bro, but he’s so much younger. Maybe 20? Then beside him, holding his hand is a smaller version of him. Blonder hair, pale enough to be called translucent, and pointy anime shades.

“You were so cute!” Jake grinned. You feel red rise to your cheeks. “Awww! You’re even cute now!” His smile widens. “No I’m not! I’m Dirk Strider, the hottest, sexiest man on earth” You joke. “Still cute though, if not those things as well. I bet under those silly shades you have the cutest freckles!” He giggles, you roll your eyes, he can’t tell though.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me sir! I can tell when you do now! Also can I see? You don’t have to open your eyes. I know what colour they are from the pictures” He admits. “Fuck, what colour then?” You ask, making sure.

“The most beautiful electric orange. They suit you! I love them!” He smiles widely. You are not used to people complementing your eyes. People always thought they were weird and creepy. So for someone to admire them, was a big deal.

You slowly grab the shades of your face after closing you’re eyes. “Told you! Freckles!” Jake says excitedly. “You didn’t have them as a child. Just consistent pale skin” Jake says as you place your shades on the table. You slowly open your eyes so they can adjust to the lighting.

Jake sighs “Still beautiful. I don’t see why you hide them! Well, I kind of do” He shrugs. “Yeah, people thought I was different and weird” You shrug. “Everyone is different and weird in their own way. Just different ones from each other. Dirk, one more thing before I sober up enough to remember this” He starts. “Yes?” You ask.

“I love you” He says before ending the call. You sit watching the screen as he logs out. You sigh and type ‘me too’. You remember he won’t remember that. But maybe one day he will. You then flop on your bed and sigh. Jake English loves you. And you’ve loved him for years.

You wake to a call on your personal phone. You hop up and answer it. “Dirk Strider speaking” You say. You hear a groan on the other line “Diiiirk. How do you deal with a hangover?” You hear a familiar brit ask. You laugh “Morning. Best I can tell you is pain relievers and water” 

“Thanks. By the way, do you know who I messaged last night. Because all I remember Is me screaming into my pillow before I passed out” He asked, weak voice from pain. “Hahaha, you messaged me. We talked about robots, you typed weird the whole time. I figured out your drunk. We called, talked” You smirk.

“What did I say!?” He asked distressed. You laugh “Don’t worry English, no secrets I didn’t already know” You smirk. “Like?” He asks, you can basically hear his eyes narrowing. “Not much, other than the fact you loooooove me” You joke. Jake starts to have a coughing fit. “Owwww” You hear him groan, far away from the phone. 

“You okay over there?” You ask. “Yeah, j-just a sec” You hear him stand and walk slowly and running water. “Okay back” He whispers, headache must be bad. He hear him drink the water. “You good dude?” You grin.

“Yep, never better. Just chip off the old block. Dandy. Peachy. Fine. Okay. Brilliant. Wonderful” He finishes with a sigh. “You weren’t joking were you?” He asks. “Nope, not at all” You smirk. He sighs “Sorry. I’ll go now if you would like” sadness and disappointment clear in his voice. “Nah dude. The thing is I love you too” You smirk.

He takes in a large breath and says “Oh, umm, i…….. don’t know what to say…….. I love you too?” He asks, unsure. You laugh as he stutters. “That’s perfect. Well, you get better, I have a brother to talk to” You say. “Sure, see ya” He sighs. “Love you” You end the call.


End file.
